


The Kingdom of the Sun

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Outside of God's Haven [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative License, Eighteenth Dynasty (Egypt), F/F, F/M, Historical Reenactment, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Undergoing Edits While Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: It was a Kingdom to be under the power of the Sun. It gained its power from the Sun, it was blessed by the Waters, and the Earth beneath the Kingdom supported it always.It was only fit that it would come to an end with the setting of the Sun.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins with the Lady Pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt. It ends with the ruling of Pharaoh Seto, former Priest to an unnamed Pharaoh, one who died a boy. However, no historical text as record of this. Legend says that it is to protect the identity of this Pharaoh, whose history was forever lost to time, and that the finding of his name is the beginning of a new growth in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 July 2018 - Making edits, and my friend Anaïs is now helping me with later chapters. My sibling is advised me to consult Anaïs in matters regarding the story, especially as my sibling has never really been into Yu-Gi-Oh! and has some issues visualizing everything. Fun!

The scent of the air was fresh; even if it was the same air, Mosei reasoned, the air that he had grown with, it was fresh and new. He shifted the bag on his shoulder, his armaments clashing noisily and making him chuckle as he entered his home, his ears picking up the sounds of his son running with his wooden toy-sword. The scent of bread was in his nose before he realized it fully, and it made his heart twist inside of his chest.

‘I’m home…’

“Mosei!” his wife, Aati, came right after his son, her mouth sweet and familiar on his. His boy Menna was babbling and reaching up at his armor. Mosei parted from his wife’s lips, reaching down and picking up his son. He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“Father, I played with Mother inside! I stirred the grain!” Mosei laughed at that, imagining his Menna helping his mother grind grain to make bread. his wife’s parents were bakers, and their daughter had learned the trade well. Menna would learn such things as well, though he would learn to be a fighter from Mosei.

He would let him stay a child, though. He’d spoil his son in that way until he grew old enough.

“My husband, were you hungry? I thought I had heard that all the soldiers were going the palace to greet the _Nesu-bit_ and Regent.” Mosei nodded, setting Menna down and letting him run around.

“I asked our commander Weneg if I could stop and see you both. I… I also have something for our Lord-Regent that I need to show you.”

Aati blinked, her eyebrows growing close in confusion. “Why would you need to show me?”

Mosei grabbed her hand, stopping for a moment to admire the smoothness of her flesh. His thumb was calloused and harsh against the soft silk of her hand.

“Come.”

On the table, Mosei’s bag was untied and opened. Inside laid three objects, smooth yet sharp in their detail. Aati poked one gently, humming as the egg that she chose moved slightly. It did not make any attempt to give into the creature inside of it, nor did the shell give under her finger as she rolled it gently. As she picked it up, she found that it fit in her hand but it was as wide as her palm. Aati looked to her husband, eyes seeking answers for his actions. She set the egg among its companions, two more eggs that were similar but different in shape.

“I found three people that wanted to give something to the Regent, and they gave me these eggs. Do you think that these are worthy of him, a Regent that will be leading these many conquests that I had told you about before I left for Dunhuang?”

Aati sighed. “What would He do with these eggs? Are they a rare species? I remember hearing that he is fascinated by beautiful things.

“Is that what these are? Are they birds? I’m sure that He would appreciate them and give you thanks for any gift that you would bring Him if it is beautiful.” She looked down to the eggs, tilting her head to look at them a bit differently. “The eggshells look different from any that I’ve seen before.”

Mosei laughed lightly at her words, ignoring her sounds of protest to his laughter. Of course they would look different.

They came from the East.

* * *

All soldiers of Weneg's command that went to Dunhuang were gathering, filing in an orderly manner into the hall where they were to have visit with the _Nesu-bit_  and Regent.

The _Nesu-bit_  admired the many gifts laid before Them, while the Regent nodded His head in polite acknowledgement of each item set before Him. The _Nesu-bit_  admired the new fabric called silk and the new dyes that were brought from Dunhuang, pleased that they had not their vibrancy. The Regent admired vases and paintings of the stories of the Orient, where ghosts and magic beasts were not demonic but welcome, respected and feared.

Zamun and Yuri went before Mosei, presenting the text of an ancient Aryan tale, at least two thousand years old. The tale told a story of creation, gods Yama and Yamuna-

“We will not hear this.” The _Nesu-bit_  shook Their head decisively, unwilling to hear the text of a religion heretical to Their Own. They handed it to the Regent, who took it in His hands. “It is not that We will never hear this, but as of events in regards to Our Predecessor, We will wait for a time when We can express these thoughts to Our people and teach them of Our new relationship with those of the East.”

The two bowed their heads reverently, proud that they had brought something of worth, but they were feeling dejected due to their _Nesu-bit_ 's words. Zamun kept his head low and he and Yuri passed Mosei, Yuri's young face smiling brightly at his superior. Mosei nodded back in acknowledgement.

“Mosei, son of Cheos, what did you find in the East city of Dunhuang for Our pleasure?” The _Nesu-bit_  smiled down at him, but Mosei felt chills run up and down his spine, nesting snake-coils of anxiety in his heart.

Would he give the small eggs to the _Nesu-bit_? They were precious and small, gentle and feeble. She may crush them in Her wake. The Regent, however…

“I bring two kinds of gifts for You, my _Nesu-bit_ , Morning and Evening Star, and to the Regent-son of our Divinity.” Mosei pulled from his bag the fabric - called silk - and its sheen in the sunlight caught his _Nesu-bit_ ’s eye, Mosei saw, as Their hand came to touch the fabric, the hues of yellow and red shining. They smiled and Mosei kept his head down to catch no more of the _Nesu-bit_ ’s face.

“This is lovely, son of Cheos, but what is the other gift?”

“Eggs of Eastern animals: a bird, a tortoise, and a snake.” Mosei pulled out the three eggs that he had shown his young wife. The bird’s egg had a shell that was much like the color of freshly boiled milk; the tortoise egg, almost a perfect sphere, was dark, unable to be seen through; the snake’s egg was a dull grey. He laid them on a small cloth of a fibrous plant. They were modest decorations, trinkets with life inside of them, in front of flesh-made Gods. The _Nesu-bit_  actually was more drawn to the fabric, but she looked to the eggs with mild interest.

“What are these to Us, son of Cheos?” The Regent reached out, and he grabbed the dull grey egg, his eyes curious. “They are animals from a realm that is not Our own. Will they survive here?”

“Yes, they will. The creatures are used to adapting to different environments. They hold cultural significance in the East. They are said to bless kingdoms in the arts and will bring great knowledge to scholars. They will also grant the wish of their Sovereign Ruler.”

The _Nesu-bit_  let out a huff of air, enough that a small laugh was born from Her throat.

“We have had enough of wishes and dreams.” The _Nesu-bit_  turned to Her nephew. “Would You wish to have this gift, this Gift of Animals that give life to Your artisan dreams, dear nephew?”

The Regent slowly nodded His head, His youthful curiosity getting the better of Him as He reached for the Gift of Eggs. The other two were handed to Him, and He smiled down at the Creatures that laid sleeping in their shells.

Mosei bowed his head in reverence to the young Regent, only in His second decade of life. Already the Regent had had led a military conquest, and He had already seen _the Nesu-bit-consort_  to the current _Nesu-bit_  pass away. There was trouble in the spiritual health of their Regent, Mosei was certain, but there was a way to bring light and joy to His life; perhaps these Creatures that Mosei had learned of would bring joy to the world again.

* * *

“Wahnesyt, should the Creatures from those eggs emerge, keep them from Us.” The _Nesu-bit_ , with Her Lady-attendant following, walked towards Her Own chambers, dismissing Her nephew.

“Yes, My _Nesu-bit_.”

The young Regent looked down at the eggs in His possession. They were warm in His hold, young and full of life. The smooth grey egg, one that seemed similar to an asp’s egg, seemed to grow a bit more sleek, reflecting some light.

“Strange things, these.” He went to his room, where a servant waited for him.

“My Master, Morning and Evening Star, may I be of help to You?”

“Yes, stay outside my door, and be wary of my Lord  __Nesu-bit__  who may come to pay visit to me after Her contentedness with Her gifts has been reached. Tell the guards that you have leave to fetch Us something to eat in leisure before you become my casual informant.”

The servant, a young man from the Eastern kingdom which held no hopeful view of Life-After-Death by the name of Kartik, bowed in reverence and dismissed himself, speaking to the guards of his orders, as Wehnesyt began to set the eggs down on a soft cloth that he had left on his table earlier that day. He had been applying kohl to his own eyes that morning, Kartik sent to fetch things for the feast of the returning soldiers from the Far East, and had stained his upper cheek with kohl. In his frustration, he had grabbed the first cloth that he had seen, rubbing furiously at his cheek, and had left the cloth there once he had made himself presentable.

The eggs did not roll or startle from their perch in the cloth-made nest that their new Master had made for them. They looked at home, even though they were all of different animals. Wehnesyt knew of tortoises, some creatures having been brought from lands beyond the palace and the tortoise amongst them. He wondered, however, why these were brought back.

To bring foreign animals as a gift was a blessing to the large menagerie that he had dedicated to the arts of the world, but animals were to be taken care of and he had no time to care for them personally as was his preference. His aunt, the Pharaoh, aoh, had built many construction projects many for her last husband, his uncle; however, she was still very sensitive to the foreign world due to what had occurred with her husband. Her son had died, her husband afterward, and here Wehnesyt was as heir-apparent to his powerful aunt. His aunt, God’s Wife, was getting older, the beauty of her young accompanying her with age, but was her heart strong enough? Even as a man, Wehnesyt could understand such pain.

“She still has no right,” Wehnesyt told the small eggs. His words were stunted in his reign; a Regent to a _Nesu-bit_  that only had use of him for the military and to be her successor. It was frustrating to know that his art, even his Garden, may be delayed for his aunt’s whims.

She was the daughter of Ahmose brought by a God, given birth to in the lioness’ den. Hisaunt was divine, more so than he, and her father and _brother_ had known that which is why she was forever God’s Wife. Wehnesyt would allow this, for he was not that cruel; he’d let her obelisks stay reaching for the sky, as it was certainly her calling to her own Osiris, or to a God that she desired to surpass.

_‘You are a strange one.’_

Wehnesyt stood suddenly, his movement jostling the eggs. He hurriedly made certain that they were not damaged, before he reoriented himself to his surroundings and began to rethink what just happened.

There had been a voice, or multiple voices speaking in Oneness, and it had been inside of his head, sounding like one of his own thoughts. It wasn’t a memory; it felt foreign.

“Who is there, who will speak to the Living Horus in such a way, without welcome to Our chambers?” He whispered these words to the air about him. He had the charms to ward away demons but some may not show weakness to the holy charms about the room. If it were a Demon, benevolent, he had nothing to fear. A malevolent one, they would have no hold of him; this would be by law, choice, and force.

_‘Oh, forgive Us, for We did not come to frighten. We only wished to meet the Artisan King that We were promised audience with_ . _’_

Artisan-King? Wehnesyt almost dared speak his mind, but he thought only of answers first to the identity of whatever Creature had come to prey upon him.

“Who is it that We speak to, who comes uninvited to the Chambers of the Living Horus?”

_‘Ah, We have been invited my Lord, by the one who brought us here as a gift to you.”_

The soldier… What was his name, his blasted name?

_‘My Lord, We have heard that You, in the Glory of the Star_ **_Sukra_ ** _, build monuments that are to be beheld by the Lands of Khemet, and We were brought, at Our Own behest, to see Your Glory and Art in its physicality. Our names are the Fire-Bird, the Water-Dragon, and the Winged-Land-Tortoise.’_

Wehnesyt blinked at those words. They certainly showed reverence to him and to his land, lauding him with words of honey and praise. They had given him their names…

Bird. Dragon, which could also be a snake. Tortoise.

“Is it You who sits upon Our table, taking advantage of Our ignorance and hospitality?”

_‘No, Our dear Lord. We only wish to bear witness to Your glory. We only wait here to be born in Your brilliance.’_

Wehnesyt found himself drowning in honey-filled words. The voices were still much like a whisper against his heart, but they held the force of the Niles’ waves. He touched the dark tortoise egg, feeling its warmth.

“Are those Your true names?”

_‘You are a clever soft thing, Our Lord,’_ came a voice from the Voices. It sounded younger, more sincere. It didn’t have any condescending tone; it sounded surprisingly pleased. It gave Wehnesyt a sense of pride that he had impressed these Voices, who were certainly something otherworldly. He sighed.

“What do You wish while We are generous?”

_‘We only wish to enjoy the art that You create, Artisan King.’_

Wehnesyt smiled. Perhaps the praise was getting to him.

“Appear, Demons, so that We may grant You audience with Us.”

_‘Tomorrow We hatch, Our Lord. We give You Our names then; We are the Lord of the Unknown- the Danava- and the Garuda.’_

The Voices said their names separately. The Lord’s voice was sonorous, deep, and commanded respect. The Danava’s voice was melodic, also demanding for respect, but it seemed a bit more kind. The Garuda’s voice sounded younger, playful, and it was a kind of voice that Wehnesyt wished that he could hear more often.

Perhaps he could see his wife, his Moon-Bride. His son, still in her belly, would be kicking again. His Sun-Child would bring him happiness, and perhaps Wehnesyt could show the child the whole world and its beauty.

He never heard the Demons laughing quietly, anticipating their own birth for the new Artisan King that they were so eager to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesu-bit - Pharaoh (the noted "Egyptian" word that I've seen in the fandom Per'a-a is actually from Greek, which would have originated from the Ptolomeic period, after the 18th Dynasty)


	2. II

Wehnesyt held his son in his arms while the child slept. The boy adored his father dearly, and it was often that they and the Royal Wife, the Moon Bride, would spend their time together. Wehnesyt looked to his wife, then.

Sati was tired. Her eyes spoke volumes of her sleepiness, the kohl on the bottoms of her eyes not hiding the tiredness.

Kartik was approaching them, some sweet delights on a plate. Wehnesyt waved him over, beckoning his servant to come to him. Figs and sweetened breads, glazed with honey, decorated the plate, and Wehnesyt smiled.

“Come, Sati. Eat something sweet.” His wife, his Moon Bride, took a honey-bread and placed it on her tongue, smiling. She smiled at him sweetly, and her lips were sure to taste of honey should he taste her.

“My Lord, did you wish to eat as well? Food or something else?” Sati smirked at her husband, lifting a fig to her lips, pressing a kiss to it. She then set the fig against Wehnesyt’s lips.

The Regent smiled and captured the fig in his mouth, his tongue tickling her finger and thumb. Sati laughed at her husband, pulling away.

“You're playing with me, my love.”

“Of course, my Moon-Bride. Play is the way that the heart grows closer to the joy of life, especially when one is with their Love.” Wehnesyt laughed as Sati blushed brightly and he noticed, just within the confines of his vision, Kartik was chuckling.

Kartik was a good servant. A man from the land between the Idigna and the Buranun Rivers, Kartik had been taken from his home young, a privileged youth kidnapped into slavery. Wehnesyt treated him above his other servants, but his markings would forever mark him as a lower rank of man. Still, Kartik was more a friend than property.

“My Lord, may I pose a query?”

“Speak, Kartik.”

“What were the gifts that you accepted from the soldier that travelled Eastward?”

Wehnesyt smiled. “Great beasts that I am continually curious of.”

He left it at that, as his child began to awaken and demanded his Lord-Father’s attention. Wehnesyt and Sati granted the child his sought-after attention, cooing to the child who was almost out of their time of worry.

Perhaps the creatures in those eggs, after hatching, would prove enough to protect his family.

* * *

Kartik, arranging his master's room, saw the small eggs laid in a softly-lined box. Aside the tomes and scrolls of the Pharaoh, the eggs were the size of three figs. The three eggs were warm when he touched them lightly, but nothing else intrigued him about the little things, nor the creatures inside. There was life inside of them; a bird, a snake, and a tortoise were sleeping. He gently lifted the nest and left the extra sweets that his master had told him to on the desk towards the middle, the nest then off to the side.

He heard a small crack and he saw the one egg had been jostled from its spot on the nest and hit another. The tortoise egg had rolled to hit the snake, which made the small cracking noise. Kartik cursed and examined both eggs, only to see no damage. He breathed lightly now. If he had caused damage to his master's precious gifts, he would suffer greatly.

_'Such a smart, fragile thing, to guard Our Eggs so well...'_

Kartik jumped at the voice, a strong voice that seemed to rumble from beneath his feet, from the very earth itself. It wrapped around him like the Basilisk or Ningizzida in the great rivers, drowning in the depths of that voice as they began to pull him further. The voice began to drag him under, bringing him into a sleepiness that let him fall to his knees, almost striking himself on the edge of his master's table. He caught himself on one of his forearms and his other hand, fire coming through his skin at the force of his fall. His lungs burnt with the rush of air in and out of his mouth, a cold sweat upon his neck. 

_'What is a child of Anu so far from his home? Oh, and I am no Basilisk-serpent.'_

"Demon?"

 _'How rude,_ ' one softer voice whispered, sounding somewhat insulted. Kartik braced himself for any further feeling of assault on his body or soul, but nothing happened. The voice only came again, murmuring honey and milk.

"What do you want?"

_'Your Master likes art?'_

"Why should that matter?"

 _'... No need for such harshness, Child of Anu,'_ a sultry voice came. It was not that of the first spirit, who certainly was the one who threw its weight upon Kartik, but it was not the softest voice of the three. This voice was sultry, meant to seduce and threaten with the flip of a coin; Kartik considered himself thankful for the deep, sultry characteristic. 

_'We wonder if your Master, this Co-Regent of your Per'a is an artisan. If so, we bring shall bring favor upon him.'_

"For what purpose?"

_'... You are a Child of Anu. Have you not heard for the Danava?'_

_'Nor the Garuda?'_ came the softest voice.

 _'And what of Khepri, the Lord of the Unknown?'_ came the first voice that had been amused by his earlier suffering.

Kartik blinked at that. From his grandfather, before the Old King's passing, he had heard of three young gods, demons, who lived to play games and sought out artisans to lay their blessings on. It was out of their youth and suffering at the hands of other demons that they had come to the World of Man to seek excitement. When the three gods were together, they were happy, and they served the Artisan-Kings that they came to find. They found means to find new masters by settling in trade cities, where foreigners would come with new, exciting trinkets from afar.

"And you have chosen my Master?"

A trio of giggles answered him. He was unsure of their alignment of malifacence or kindness.


	3. III

"Sleep, child," Wehnesyt whispered to his son, whom he laid to rest. Sati was sitting next to the child, legs over the edge of the bed. He watched at their child went to sleep, the boy finally weary of a day's play. Sati turned to him.

"... He's still very ill, Wehnesyt- _hi_."

He knew. He never doubted for a moment of time that this child could fade before his very eyes. Sati kissed her child's forehead, as she always did. It was her own little ritual, a way to keep things the same, and for such a thing to continue happening, her son had to remain alive.

"We'll consult the Court Physician again tomorrow."

"My mother is a nurse, Lord-Husband. I learnt everything that I could from her... Why isn't it enough?"

Wehnesyt petted her head, trying to lull her into a sense of peace. He held her close, her scent enveloping his senses and making him feel as though there were no more troubles in the world. He thought of his child and the child that currently grew in his wife's belly. His moon-bride was under the stress of providing heirs and being at the scrutiny of all members of the court; her soul was bright and strong, but she lived for her child and not the country, leaving her at the mercy of the Pharaoh.

"Come, Sati," he whispered, cooing at her softly.

"Where?"

"To your room." On nights when his love felt distraught, Wehnesyt let his wife sleep in the connected chamber that she rarely slept it. Her own quarters were decorated in various charms and gifts that he had brought her from afar. She had welcomed carvings of foreign animals, clothing made of the finest fabrics, as it reminded of traveling with her brother to see his patrons. Her father brought her often to see the palace and its wonders, giving her access to exotic teas and sights, something that Wehnesyt loved to see her fawn over with the childlike innocence that had made her catch his eye.

She nodded and gave her child one last embrace before grabbing her husband's arm, turning away from his support and trying to step forward without him. Wehnesyt only smiled.

* * *

Wehnesyt laid in his bed, looking out towards his balcony. He stared up at the stars, tracing patterns in his mind to create creatures in the sky. The stories that his father had told him so many years ago had always brought him comfort. The sea of darkness did nothing to hide them away, his memories swimming in it. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but he thought to Sati.

He had never decided to take another wife, though his aunt had often advised him against such a thought. He needed an heir to succeed him, even his first.

_An heir that she could shape into her puppet._

He closed his eyes, pushing away the thought. His aunt would not have his child, and he'd commit any crime that he could with his own hands if he must to protect his family.

 _'My Lord,'_ came a soft voice. Wehnesyt listened to it, and he recognized it as the Garuda.

"You are not sleeping, Garuda?"

_'You are worried, my Lord.'_

Wehnesyt sighed, letting his mind relax for a moment at the lull of sweetness in the voice.

"What would We worry for, Garuda?"

_'... We have never had a child.'_

Wehnesyt felt his stomach churn as the Garuda spoke. They spoke of not having a child and how they had been forced to watch the suffering of mortals as parents lost children to forces out of their control. As the decades had gone on, the Danava would stroke the Garuda's belly, wondering why no dark line decorated their lower belly. The Lord of the Unknown would pull away from such questions, but nevertheless would show interest in the idea that a small creature could be born from such an intimate place. They were curious of humans and wished to be near them.

"Would you lie to Us?"

 _'I don't like doing that. That's such a rude thing to do, small thing.'_ How could an insolent creature sound so endearing? Wehnesyt turned his back towards the stars, turning to see properly where the moonlight hit the eggs on his table. The white of the Garuda's egg shown with the light of the moon, reflecting the milkiness of it. He wondered how it was so bright and pure compared to the others; perhaps it was as the creature had said, a lack of lying.

"Tell Us about yourself and your fellows."

Wehnesyt fell asleep to the tales of the Fire-Bird, a voice so sweet, it reminded him of his bride.

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be ready for Yuugi's birthday, but I got caught up in work, being in the emergency room, then going to Europe, and going back to work. :sigh:
> 
> I saw a lot of Egyptian artifacts, many from the 18th Dynasty, in which this story (and Yu-Gi-Oh!) takes place. :)
> 
> I'm going to make a document to share them with you all, dear readers :D

Wehnesyt awoke to the sounds of laughter, the feelings of moisture and heat, and to the smell of salt in his room. He found himself enjoying the sensations, as they were things that he had never experienced. Salt commonly dried the air, but it was refreshing against his skin. The heat would often burn, and it felt like the warmth of an embrace. As for laughter... there were no children in the house of the Pharaoh. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a beautiful violet.

"Good morning,  _Haw nTr._ " The child that stood at his bedside spoke in the voice of the Garuda, the creature that he had spoken to last night in such an otherworldly voice, and the child was otherworldly.

"Good morning, Garuda."

The child smiled. The child - The Garuda - had violet eyes that sparkled back with great excitement, and their hair was three different hues; the hair that framed their face was light, like some of the Kassites had, but the rest was black with red at the very ends of it. The Garuda stood staring back at him as though Wehnesyt was rather interesting, and he supposed that he could be to a spirit that was not near mortality. The spirit then did something familiar that Wehnesyt found himself responding to immediately.

The Garuda put his arms up, and the young Prince sat up, reaching for the child as he would for his own son. The young spirit squealed happily, laughing and reaching for his abdomen as he was held from underneath his arms.

" _Haw nTr_ , up!"

It was a sweet moment, a moment that Wehnesyt let himself enjoy, as he settled the Garuda into his lap before lifting him again and again.

"Are you having fun,  _z'Avaka_?"

Wehnesyt turned to the voice and saw two children that looked so similar to the Garuda. One seemed even paler, skin like milk, but their eyes were blood red. The other had skin much like Wehnesyt's own, dark brown and as lively as freshly turned soil, and their eyes were red as well. They all had the same hair style as well, aside from the golden bangs that the Garuda had.

The Garuda nodded, giggles still coming from them.

"Come play! _J'AmayaH_ , play with me and Wehnesyt!"

He thought that perhaps, if he found himself able, to scold the Garuda, but Wehnesyt held back. Who knows what could happen should he displease these gentle demons? He felt no ill will from them, but he would always be cautious while he remained of royal, holy blood.

The paler one came close, cooing gentle tones - " _Haw nTr_ just awoke. Be kind." 

"But I want to play..." the Garuda whined. "Danava, I wish to play."

"We should play here,  _z'Avaka_ ," the Danava said, their tone almost motherly. Even as a tiny child, they were very orderly in their speech. Wehnesyt even dared to think that they were of a noble character, one that would find meaning in something great while doing all they could to maintain a sense of honor for that greatness.

"You are very sensitive, Wehnesyt." The Prince looked to the third child. The Lord of the Unknown, he figured, gazed at him with a curiosity too old for young eyes and as hard to read as diorite.

"I thank you, _nb_ - _itnw'nb_."

The child, this Lord, walked close. As the Danava gently coaxed - almost musically so, their voice seemed - the Garuda to stand on the floor, the Lord laid a hand on Wehnesyt.

"What do you create? What is your art?"

Wehnesyt thought of it. He imagined temples and statues. He wanted his country to be beautiful and spiritually healthy. He felt something prick up in his mind, an idea to spread that beauty to the world.

"You wish to spread that beauty?"

"I would like to."

The Lord nodded, and he laid his head on Wehnesyt's knee.

"That sounds nice." The Lord waved a hand, and the Danava and Garuda both turned to attention. It seemed as though the Garuda was to be gently treated, the Danava gave gentle attention, and the Lord was to be treated with all attention required.

"Let's be here. I like it here."

The Garuda nodded, agreeing with, "Yes! I like Wehnesyt!"

"We are here to be with you, _Haw nTr_." The Danava bowed their head. The child looked so kind, and how on Earth was their voice so musical?

"May I give you names?" The three tilted their heads in confusion.

"What names?"

Wehnesyt laid a hand on the Lord's head.

"Menhet."

The Garuda came forward.

"Menwi."

The Danava stayed where they were, and their eyes looked for any sign of... Wehnesyt didn't know what he could do, but he waved them to approach. As the child did, Wehnesyt could see that they were often on their toes, ready to dance.

"Merti."

The Lord of the Unknown - Menhet - hummed, and they sounded pleased. They all did.

Wehnesyt hummed as well. Where to go from here now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haw nTr - (Egyptian) the King, in person  
> zAvaka - (Sanskrit) a baby bird/chick  
> J'AmayaH - (Sanskrit) siblings (it is plural)  
> nb-itnw'nb - Lord of All Mysteries
> 
> Menhet - diorite, a hard stone to work with but also able to create  
> Menwi - a name from the god Min, creator of Man  
> Merti - a name from the goddess Meret, the rejoicer


End file.
